There is a known image-processing device that is provided with a recursive noise-reduction portion and a non-recursive noise-reduction portion, wherein the recursion amount or the filter coefficient is changed in accordance with either a video-signal level and motion amount, or the gain and motion amount (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In addition, there is a known image-processing device that is provided with a recursive noise-reduction portion and in which the recursion amount is controlled on the basis of correspondences between gains and a plurality of thresholds (for example, see Patent Literature 2).